


Painful and wonderful new beginnings

by Orchidvervain



Series: Miracles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little to no smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens), the author is Ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidvervain/pseuds/Orchidvervain
Summary: After 1 year of Armageddon, Aziraphale and Crowley finally FINALLY get married and hope to spend the rest of their time on earth without feeling cautious at every second. But what the couple don’t realize is that certain actions will create a new path for the both of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Miracles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> It’s taken me forever to finally post this chapter. I hope you enjoy what you read.

It was a nice day in Soho, London. The people bustled down the streets, going on with their normal lives. Down near the center of Soho, laid a bookshop where a demon waited impatiently for his angel.

“Come on, angel, let’s get a move on!” Crowley called from the first floor.

“I’m almost ready, dear!” Aziraphale called back. “Just be patient.”

“Me patient?! I’m the expert at being patient!” Crowley shouted sarcastically. He grumbled and started to slightly pace. He was anxious to leave the bookshop. Didn’t want those planned out events to go to waste, now did he? I’m sure his angel would feel the same way. But if he did he’d bloody hurry up—

“Alright! I’m ready!”

Crowley snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up. At the top of the staircase, Aziraphale stood with sweet pride and excitement. He smiled down at Crowley, his round cheeks dimpled at the corners.

The demon smiled back and arched his eyebrow. “Well, finally! What took you so long, slow-poke?”

The angel rolled his eyes at the remark and walked (a bit glamorously) down the stairs. “You should’ve known I’d want to get myself poshed up for the occasion. So…” He stopped in front of Crowley, his eyes gleaming. “Was it worth the wait?”

Crowley snorted. “Aziraphale, I’ve been waiting for over 6000 years to have us finally be together like this. Yes, it was damn well worth the wait!”

“Language, my dear!” Aziraphale gasped.

“Don’t worry, angel,” Crowley murmured softly. He slowly took hold of Aziraphale’s hand and brushed the back of it with his thumb ever so gently. “She doesn’t mind.”

Aziraphale blushed and his smile widened at the small gesture. Crowley’s affection towards him never failed to make his human heart flutter.

“So,” Crowley leaned in and pecked the angel’s cheek. “Are you ready to go?”

Aziraphale nodded eagerly. “Oh, yes!”

Crowley chuckled. “Like the enthusiasm. Come, now. I’ll make the ride over less insufferable this time.”

He lead his angel through the bookshop’s double doors and into his sleek Bentley.

***

Crowley kept his promise when he said he’d make the ride more bearable. It was much slower than his usual speeds, to Aziraphale’s delight. The angel was thankful he could just enjoy spending time with the demon without clinging to his seat, fearing discorporation. Aziraphale dreamily looked out the window as buildings flicked by in his vision. The complete lack of car horns and outraged yelling made the entire experience so much better than any other ride (especially the night Aziraphale had gotten sick in the 60’s and Crowley had gone nanny-ashtoreth on him. But that is another story for another time).

Meanwhile, Crowley was internally panicking while he tried to contain his road rage at all the cars dragging across the streets. All of his worries were about how this entire night will go and all of his thoughts are pointing to him getting dead drunk alone at his apartment. But he made sure it didn’t get to his head too much and kept his lips sealed, trapping the angry remarks towards pedestrians, cyclists, and all vehicles alike for Aziraphale’s contentment.

Crowley rolled his shoulders because they started to ache from feeling tense. He let out a slow breath to try and relax. He started to feel sweat form from his head and palms.

He was so caught up in his thoughts and the repressed road rage that he almost jumped when he felt a warm hand lay atop his own. “Are you alright, dear?”

Crowley glanced over to see Aziraphale looking at him with a worried frown.

“Oh,” He returned his gaze to the road. “S’nothing, angel. Just trying to keep my temper in check. You know how I get while driving.”

He glanced over again. Aziraphale was still looking at him with concern. He’s not buying it, Crowley thought. Come on, man, don’t give yourself away!

“Alright,” Aziraphale said softly. “Just don’t strain yourself. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Crowley scoffed. “Really, Aziraphale, you shouldn’t fret over me.”

“I can’t help it,” Aziraphale said softly, his fingers intertwining with Crowley’s. “You’re too beautiful and precious to me, it’s hard not to worry.”

Crowley scoffed, trying to ignore the warmth forming in his cheeks. “Oh, stop. You’re precious to me as well, pretty little thing.”

The angel quietly giggled, making Crowley’s smile widen. He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand and continued driving.

***

The two arrived at the Ritz with their arms intertwined. Aziraphale smiled at their waiter and did all the talking while Crowley gave people suspicious glances if they dared to lay their judgemental eyes on him or his angel.

They were seated at their usual table. Usually the celestial beings were seated further apart but this time Crowley was much closer to the angel than before. The waiter might have incidentally placed the chair that way or the demon might have moved it himself on purpose. Either way, Aziraphale didn’t mind the subtle change.

The wine was served and Aziraphale orders what he’s been peckish for that day. Their waiter politely nodded and walked away with their menus. He hadn’t asked what Crowley wanted because the waiter was used to the red-haired man not ordering anything.

But Aziraphale wasn’t satisfied. He sighed. “I was hoping you’d order something this time, Crowley.”

Crowley frowned and grimaced a little. “What? Why?”

“Well,” Aziraphale fidgeted with his napkin, trying to find the right words. “You know it’s a special occasion and well…what better way to celebrate than trying something new?”

The angel hunched a little when the demon raised at eyebrow at him. “And…my dear, you must eat something! I don’t know how much longer that corporation will last without nutrients!”

Crowley sighed. “The corporation has thrived just fine without food. And thanks but no thanks. Food isn’t for me.”

“Oh, please,” the angel begged.

“No.”

“Oh, please, Crowley, for me?”

Crowley groaned and held his head back dramatically. “You’re really not gonna stop pestering me until I do it?”

To answer the demon’s question, Aziraphale’s mouth droops into a pout. Crowley rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. “Ugh, fine!”

“Yay!” The angel clapped his hands together, his eyes filled with too much excitement for such a small thing. Crowley was thinking Aziraphale had been hoping for this to happen.

“Now, just a minute,” Crowley held up one finger. “I’ll only have ONE thing. Only one. So choose wisely.”

“Of course, my dear,” Aziraphale eyed him mischievously with that little gleam in his eye. What does this angelic bastard have in mind, Crowley thought.

Then the food arrived and the promise the demon made was forgotten. For a little bit. Crowley watched suspiciously as the angel ate his Cornish turbot. Crowley couldn’t help but smirk when Aziraphale moaned from the first bite like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Let the fellow have his fun, the demon thought.

Then the waiter returned and at that moment, Crowley remembered the promise he made. He leaned in to listen. Once he heard it, he slumped in his chair and whined. “Angel, really? Crepes?”

“Yes, Crowley, Crepes,” Aziraphale said firmly. “You’ve already promised me that you’d eat whatever I picked. So I don’t want to hear any complaining.”

The demon crossed his arms and grumbled, realizing the trap he had set himself in. But he knew better than to keep whining so he held his tongue until the crepes arrived. The waiter set two plates in the middle of their table. He told them ‘enjoy your desserts’ before walking off.

Crowley begrudgingly took one of the plates and dragged it towards him. He inspected it from every angle, even sniffing it with his tongue a few times.

Aziraphale sighed. “Just try it already, Crowley. It’s not going to hurt you.”

The demon sat up straight, staring down at it. “There’s something about it…”

“Oh, for goodness sake just eat it!”

“Alright, alright,” Crowley held his hands up dramatically. He took his fork and jabbed at the crepe, stabbing a small piece. He lifted the piece up to his face and sniffed it again for good measure. He frowned, trying to contemplate the scent. Then he huffed in resignation and slid the piece into his mouth. He bit down and chewed on it a few times as he waited for the flavors to hit his taste buds.

When he tasted the flavors, he hummed in surprise. “Wow, s’good.”

Aziraphale beamed with delight at him, smiling smugly. “I knew you’d like it.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the angel skeptically before having another bite. The piece was slightly bigger this time. The flavors became more profound and he figured out what was so weird about the crepe. He just couldn’t believe how coincidental it was.

Crowley groaned. “It has apple filling.”  
  


“What’s wrong with apple filling?” Aziraphale asked, sounding a bit offended.

Crowley scoffed. “Don’t you get it? It’s like back in Eden except you tempted me for the knowledge of the flavors of food.”

“Hmph,” Aziraphale dabbed his mouth daintily with a napkin. “Don’t see why it’s such a big deal to you. But, if you must know, the filling was unintentional, my dear boy.”

The demon wiped his own face with a napkin as well, even though no crumbs had gotten onto his face. “Well, I tried it, that’s all that matters. Want the rest of it?”

“Oh! Are you sure, dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“Nah,” Crowley waved him off. “Two bites was enough.”

Aziraphale shrugged. “Alright, then.”

The angel finished the second crepe, Crowley not giving it a second thought for the rest of the evening.

***

Crowley paid for their food and escorted Aziraphale out of the Ritz. Around this point, the demon would take his angel back to the bookshop and they’d get wasted on alcohol. But Crowley had other ideas for tonight.

“T-The beach?”

“Yeah, why not?”Crowley shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to act casual. He stared off towards the direction of the beach.

“Oh, nothing,” the angel came up to his side. “It’s just different from what we usually do.”

“Yeah, well,” Crowley turned around, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. “What’s wrong with a little change in routine, eh?

Aziraphale chuckled. “It’s okay, Crowley. I’m happy to be anywhere as long as I’m with you.”

Crowley’s smile softened as Aziraphale gently held his hand. They began strolling across the pavement towards the beach. As they walked, the tenseness in Crowley’s body began to fade away. The angel’s presence was comforting, knowing Aziraphale was there for him. But it was also nerve wracking because their stroll was leading to a big moment that hopefully won’t go down in flames.

Then Aziraphale intertwined their arms again, causing the two of them to be closer together than before. Crowley could feel his heart pounding. The angel was so warm and soft pressed up against him.

“Wh-what’s this for, angel?”

“Oh, I just felt like being near you is all, dear boy,” Aziraphale said calmly. Too calmly. He must be able to sense Crowley’s anxiety currently going through the roof.

“O-Oh, well,” Crowley stuttered. “That’s nice…”

Aziraphale giggled. “My goodness, dear, your as red as a tomato. There’s no need to be so flustered.”

“Ngk! Angel, why’d you have to tell me?” Crowley’s face turned an even deeper shade of red, making Aziraphale laugh even more. They were quiet for the rest of the way until they arrived to the beach.

They both removed their shoes, socks, and jackets and left them in a spot they knew they’d remember. Aziraphale began heading towards the moving ocean where the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky pastel pink and orange.

“Hold on, angel,” Crowley called to Aziraphale before he could take another step.

The angel turned to see the demon letting down his hair. The hair tie came out and there were those bright rich red waves tumbling down around his head, ending around his waist. After Not-Armageddon, Aziraphale had been saying how much he missed Crowley’s long hair. And Crowley, with a mindset of whatever his angel wants his angel gets, began growing it out. And my did those red locks look gorgeous as they shimmered in the setting sun.

“You look amazing, dear,” Aziraphale said admiringly.

Crowley smirked. “I just did it because the hair tie was getting annoying. Needed to set my hair free.”

“Sure,” the angel said with a hint of sarcasm.

They strolled across the beach arm-in-arm, just enjoying the sound of the waves against the sand. The colors of the sky turned to a deep red as the sun continued to set. Crowley knew he needed to act now before the sun completely sets and Aziraphale calls it a night. He couldn’t put this off, he knew he couldn’t.

It’s show time.

Crowley came to a stop, letting his feet get soaked by the tiny waves. Confused by the abrupt halt in their walk, Aziraphale turned to look at him with the same concerned frown as before. “Crowley, what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Crowley grinned then took both the angel’s hands in his. “There’s just something I’d like to say.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale raised a brow. He smiled. “Let’s hear it then, love.”

“Alright, here it goes,” Crowley took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He began. “Aziraphale. “Love of my life and my dearest friend…I don’t deserve you.”

The angel frowned and opened his mouth to protest. Crowley held up one hand before any words came out. “Let me finish.”

Aziraphale nodded and let him continue.

“I don’t deserve you because you are the absolutely most perfect angel I have ever met. Now, I know you think otherwise because if there was ever anyone who’d want to write a book about how imperfect they are, that’d be you.”

Aziraphale laughed at that remark and also nodded because it was definitely true.

“But your flaws make you what you are. And they’re one of the many reasons why I love you so much. Ever since Eden, I’ve had these feelings for you. And they grew and evolved throughout these 6000 years. The more I learned about you the more I wanted to drown you in all the love I wanted to give you. And…I truly never thought it would happen. I’d never thought an angel like you would want me. A disgusting demon who…almost got you killed because he was so foolish.”

Crowley’s bottom lip quivered and tears prickled his eyes, making him pause from his speech. He looked down and tried to compose himself. “S-sorry.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured, helping the demon with his tears. “It’s alright. We’re still here and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah,” Crowley’s head came back up and he took a few deep breaths before resuming. “That’s why I feel I don’t deserve you. But I continued to have so many thoughts, angel. They were with me all the time. My love and brokenness growing stronger in me day-by-day, year-by-year. And because of that, I would say so many things to myself that were…hurtful, angering, and even cruel. But they were nothing compared to the anger in your voice or the harshness in your tone.”

The angel then cupped Crowley’s cheek. “I’m so sorry…I never meant to hurt you.”

The demon held said hand and shifted to kiss his palm. “It’s alright. You didn’t know. But you wanna know one thing? We’d always come back to each other. No matter what disagreements or arguments. We’re still here, together. And a part of me knew that was a sign to keep going. The reason I said I don’t deserve you in the beginning is because there will always be a part of me that says I’m too damaged for you. But this last year I’ve been able to ignore it. And then when we were finally able to accept each other’s love, I told that voice to ‘fuck off’ and I planned this night especially for you. Because I knew we were ready.”

Wh…ready for what?” Aziraphale asked.

The demon let go of the angel’s hands and proceeded to kneel down on one knee. “To commit.”

Crowley began to reach for something in his pant pocket. Aziraphale’s heart began to pound loudly in his ears. “Crowley what are you—“

“Aziraphale, my angel,” Crowley held a tiny box in both his hands, beholding it to Aziraphale. “Will you marry me?”

The tiny box popped open to show a shiny gold ring embedded with little white diamonds and a sapphire gem in the middle. Aziraphale was silent, both hands clasped over his mouth. Crowley’s entire body was shaking in anticipation for an answer.

Then Aziraphale lowered his hands to his chest, settling over his heart that was still pounding. He was smiling, his eyes crinkled at the corners and brimmed with tears that were ready to flow down his cheeks.

“Yes! A million yeses for you, my love.”

Crowley’s face completely crumpled as he allowed his tears to flow freely. All he’s ever wanted has finally been given to him.

Aziraphale held his arms out, “Do you—“

In a split second, Crowley launched himself into the angel’s embrace. He wrapped his legs tightly around Aziraphale’s torso and his arms around Aziraphale’s neck. But because of the unexpected pounce onto him and and the overuse of momentum, Aziraphale lost his footing. He tried to recover it when taking backward steps but had no effect as the angel’s body fell back, taking the demon with him. They both yelped before hitting the ground with a big thump.

“Ow…”Aziraphale groaned.

Crowley grunted, unwrapping his arms and legs from the angel’s body. He straightened his arms, both hands resting beside either side of his fiancée’s head. His hair fell around his face as he looked over his angel with worry. “You alright?”

Aziraphale smiled up at him. “I’m fine.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes. Then Crowley smirked and started laughing. Aziraphale followed suit. In no time they were both laughing their asses off from adrenaline. Crowley toppled over onto his back, landing beside Aziraphale, still laughing with his heart’s content.

“Oh, Crowley, you can be so chaotic,” Aziraphale said through his remaining chuckles. He watched the demon continue to laugh (though not as crazily as before) as the sun’s light grew dimmer.

Once Crowley had composed himself, Aziraphale sat up. “How about we try the ring on, love?”

The demon quickly sat up. “Yeah, forgot about that.”

Crowley snatched the tiny box from the sand, lifting the ring up by thumb and forefinger. He took Aziraphale’s hand in his free one and slipped the ring onto his finger. Aziraphale held his hand up to get a better look. The ring fitted perfectly. The remainder light of the sun glinted off of the gems magnificently, giving the ring much more flair than it already had.

“It’s so beautiful,” Aziraphale murmured sweetly, not paying attention to Crowley’s loving gaze.

“That’s because _you_ are wearing it, angel,” Crowley slipped out carelessly, his chin resting in one hand.

The angel snorted. “Oh, stop.”

“Never,” he leaned in and kissed Aziraphale’s soft lips. Aziraphale, in response, pulled Crowley in closer, wanting more. The demon wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck, continuing to snog his husband.

“You’re too beautiful for this world,” Crowley whispered enticingly between kisses.

“Wait,” Aziraphale breathed, remembering something that finally popped back into his mind.

“What? What is it?” Crowley leaned back a little to give themselves breathing space after that long makeout session.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious,” the angel smirked. “Hold on.”

Aziraphale retrieved a small box from his own trouser pocket. He opened it. Crowley gasped. Now it was his turn to have have his hands clasped over his lips.

Aziraphale laughed awkwardly. “I may have had similar plans for this outing as well, dearest.”

The demon took the ring. It was just as magnificent as the angel’s ring. It was silver and embedded with black diamonds with a ruby gem in the middle.

Crowley let in a sharp breath. “Angel I…It’s gorgeous!”

“Here, let’s try it on,” Aziraphale took the ring and smoothly slid it onto Crowley’s long slender finger.

The demon admired it, moving his hand to see the ring from all angles on his finger. He usually didn’t care too much for jewelry and only wore it when he felt like standing out in a crowd. But this ring was not only a gift from Aziraphale, it was also a symbol of their love and commitment for each other.

Crowley’s eyes sparkled when he returned his gaze to Aziraphale. “I’m never taking it off.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Glad you like it.”

“How were you gonna propose, by the way?”

“Oh, well,” Aziraphale avoided Crowley’s curious gaze and started nervously fidgeting with his new ring. “It was going to be short and to the point. I was going to say: since humans who love each other very much still do this tradition, why don’t we? Then I’d give you the ring and we’d go home.”

Crowley gave him a blank stare, making the angel fidget with his ring more aggressively. Then he smirked. “Really? That was it?”

Aziraphale nodded guiltily. “That’s not how proposals usually go, do they?”

Crowley’s jaw dropped. “Did you not just listen to the long bloody speech about how much I love you?!”

The angel hunched his shoulders, his cheeks a glowing pink. “Sorry.”

“Oh, there’s no need to apologize,” The demon rested his hands on Aziraphale’s forearms, massaging them free of embarrassed tension. Then Crowley leaned in and kissed his husband with a ‘mwhaa’.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, dear.”

As the sun completely set, it’s last ray of light sinking into the ocean, the stars brightly glinted in the night sky to make their presence known. Crowley looked upon it all, recognizing the ones he had personally created even from far away. He once again absorbed all their beauty, feeling like a proud parent as he watched his children go off to do amazing things.

“They’re amazing, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered into the demon’s ear.

“Yeah,” Crowley responded with a sad lilt in his voice. “They really are, aren’t they?”

Aziraphale sighed sympathetically, patting Crowley’s hand. He knew that look in Crowley’s eyes. That longing look which followed up with bitter sadness that still manifested even after all these millennia since the Fall….

“It’s rather late,” Aziraphale interrupted Crowley’s thoughts. “Ready to head back to the bookshop?”

“Yeah, I think that’d be good,” Crowley mumbled his agreement. He stood up and swiftly wiped the sand off of his legs and butt. He then lended his angelic husband a helping hand which Aziraphale accepted, pulling himself up.

Their hands intertwined, they started making their way back to the bookshop with two beautiful rings in their ownership.

***

The ride back to the bookshop was filled with silence but also peace and love as Aziraphale again held Crowley’s hand the entire time.

Upon entering the shop, they decide to have their own little engagement party all for themselves. At some point, they’d have to announce it to everyone. But for now, they wanted it to be kept private. Just a little celebration for themselves for tonight.

And they celebrated in Crowley’s most favorite way: getting drunk until you almost discorporate.

Not even close to an hour had gone by until Crowley had already gotten himself drunk by chugging down five glasses. Aziraphale, on the other hand, had only drank three glasses so far but it was more than enough to make him tipsy.

“SSSsssuch a grreat night, you know?” Crowley baffled, swiveling his glass, swishing the remainder wine around.

“Yes, my dear,” Aziraphale called from his chair in the back room. As a habit, the angel trusted himself more sitting down than standing up when drunk. “It was rather….exuberant, in my opinion.”

The demon stumbled into the back room with a goofy smile on his face. Aziraphale had only a few seconds to enjoy it before Crowley collapsed to the ground, his wavy red mane hiding his face.

“You alright, my dear?” Aziraphale leaned over, wondering if his newly wed husband just couldn’t handle all the wine and easily went unconscious. The angel lifted himself from his comfy chair and bent down on his knees beside the demon.

“Crowley?”

He shook his shoulder, hoping to get a response. Then the angel saw a glimpse of one of the demon’s serpentine eyes before getting tackled to the ground and spilling his glass of wine in the process.

Aziraphale yelped but was interrupted by Crowley peppering him with kisses. He then started laughing at how the kisses tickled his face.

The angel snorted. “Crowley! Stop!”

Aziraphale tried to break free from Crowley’s grip on the ground but the demon didn’t want to let go yet. Crowley then halted his kisses just to gaze at his angelic husband.

The angel’s blue eyes sparkled under the lamplight, his curly hair perfectly mussed from the floor and still dusted with a bit of sand from earlier. His nose and cheeks were a perfect hue of pink from the wine. And lastly, his smile with those sweet little dimples completed him; a perfect portrait.

Then a sharp hiccup snapped Crowley out of his trance. “Oh, angel — _HIC—_ you look so beautiful tonight.”

Aziraphale started laughing when another loud hiccup escaped his lips. “You shouldn’t have chugged all that wine, dear, you’ve given yourself the hiccups.”

To prove the angel’s point, a sharp hiccup jolted through Crowley’s body. But he ignored them. “But am I lying?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes“No, of course not.”

They shared another kiss, ignoring Crowley’s hiccups until Aziraphale decided to break it. “Can _I_ say a few words?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

The demon flopped (in his most drunken and graceful way) onto the floor on the angel’s right. He lied on his back, his head turned towards Aziraphale as sharp hiccups continued to make his chest spasm.

“Really, dear, can’t you just miracle those away?”

“Nah— _HIC—_ they’ll go away on their own.”

“Are you sure?”

His body jolted again. “Yeah, absolutely. Go— _Hic—_ ahead.”

Aziraphale shook his head. He leaned forward and tucked a stray hair behind his husband’s ear as he prepared himself.

“What you said tonight,” the angel began. “Was the best thing I’ve ever heard in my entire immortal life.”

“Even better than Armage-didn’t?”

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale chuckled. “Especially that. Whenever something is directed towards me, it has never been filled with so much love as those words of yours. Nothing could ever top that.”

The sincerity in the angel’s eyes made Crowley’s heart break. When the demon was forcefully taken to Heaven while in Aziraphale’s corporation, he had learned how the other angels had truly treated his best friend throughout most of his existence. It disgusted him! No, infuriated him that Heaven turned out to be just as cold, evil, and careless about humanity as Hell. Maybe even worse than Hell! And what he also learned was how much they had hurt Aziraphale, raising him to never truly experience love or care from anyone (and yet angels are supposed to be filled with love for everything, how ironic).

But Crowley was with him now; as his husband, no less. And he had secretly vowed to show all the love and care towards his husband to help him find complete happiness; even if Crowley wasn’t the best person to go to.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, his voice breaking through Crowley’s thoughts. “Thank you.”

The demon blushed, taking the angel’s soft hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He brushed his lips against the angel’s knuckles before replying. “Glad I could be of assistance.”

Aziraphale melted from the touch, humming happily. “Nothing could possibly top all this.”

The angel then regretted those words when Crowley abruptly sat up, a mischievous gleam in his eye. “Is that so?”

Oh no, he thought. Aziraphale knew that look all too well. He braced himself for the worst. “Oh dear, what do you have in mind now?”

Then he felt Crowley’s hands grab and lift his body off of the floor. He yelped at the whiplash, his body now resting against the demon’s chest. “Crowley, put me down!!”

Crowley chuckled teasingly only to shortly be interrupted by another hiccup. “Relax, angel, I’m stronger than I look. And you’re rather light.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arms tightly around Crowley’s neck but still being wary of almost accidentally choking him. He calmed down after a few seconds when he noticed how gentle Crowley was being with him even in his drunken state as he journeyed up the stairs to Aziraphale’s flat.

“So,” Aziraphale spoke up awkwardly. “Why are you taking me upstairs, exactly?”

“To your bedroom, of course,” Crowley stated simply.

The angel began to stammer, knowing precisely what was going to happen. “M-My b-bedroom?!”

“Yeah, that’s what I just said, try to keep up, will you?”

“B-but Crowley,” Aziraphale hesitated, his grip on the demon tensing up out of worry as they got closer to the door. “I-If this is what I think we’re about to do then I must confess: I’ve never done these intercourse shenanigans before.”

“Don’t worry, love,” Crowley whispered, making sure to wipe away the worry from those beautiful eyes. “I’ll help you through it. And we’ll go the pace that you’re comfortable with. I’ll do everything I can to make it worth your while.”

Aziraphale, still reluctant, gave Crowley a small nod as the demon opened the door. He delicately laid the angel on the bed and proceeded to take off both of their shoes. In the meantime, Aziraphale was taking calming breaths to relax himself, knowing Crowley meant what he said. He knew his demonic husband would be gentle and respectful of his body and thoughts.

After Crowley took off his jacket he slowly crawled on top of Aziraphale with a soft love-filled smile. He playfully pecked the angel on the nose, rewarding him with a cute giggle and a smile in return.

“You’re so cute sometimes, angel.”

Aziraphale pouted. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes you are, my adorable little cherub,” Crowley cooed, beginning to softly tickle Aziraphale’s sides, making him laugh and wriggle In his spot.

“Oh, you wily old serpent.”

The angel cupped his husbands face and kissed him passionately. Crowley kissed back just as powerful.

The two celestial beings continued to kiss and caress each other, not paying attention to the actions of their greedy hands. They tore off their clothing in a lustful haste, wanting zero boundaries between their souls, clothing included. Their love combined and they felt complete as they lay in their bed, finally bonded to each other after so long.

***

For the first time in a long time, Crowley felt fully at peace. Not since Heaven all those millennia ago has anything filled him with pure happiness.

His entire body felt relaxed and content like he had just exited a nice hot bath. The naked angel in his arms brought this satisfied feeling of completion. His golden aura surrounded Crowley like a warm blanket. It felt so similar to his mother’s love.

The first thing to greet the demon’s vision is the bright sunlight from the nearby window. It momentarily blinded him before he recognized the rest of Aziraphale’s dusty bedroom.

Before he attempted to move, Crowley checked his lower body where Aziraphale was wrapped around his torso, his head resting against his chest. The angel was a vision to behold when asleep. His white hair a curly mess. His round soft cheek pressed against Crowley’s chest, making his face squish up. There was so much more the demon could praise about his beautiful husband, wanting to gaze upon him like this forever.

Then Aziraphale began to stir, beginning to awaken from his peaceful sleep. He grunted, face scrunching up. Then his eyes fluttered open, instantly meeting Crowley’s gaze.

Crowley smiled lazily. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

The angel smiled back adorably, adjusting his position on the bed. “Good Morning, Crowley.”

Aziraphale sat up and stretched his arms to the ceiling. That was when Crowley noticed that the both of them were still naked, the blankets the only thing covering their bodies.

“You doing okay?” Crowley asked cautiously. “Y’know, after last night?”

“Oh, yes, I’m absolutely fine,” the angel replied. He continued to stretch only to freeze at the sound of his rumbling stomach. He laughed nervously, patting his round belly. “Oh dear, I guess it left me quite famished.”

The demon chuckled. “We should feed you, then. But I first must say that I, in fact, feel incredible. I think it topped my proposal.”

Aziraphale scoffed. “I hardly believe that’s true.”

“Whatever,” Crowley said carelessly and flung a pillow at his husband. “Now go get dressed and I’ll start breakfast.”

Aziraphale laughed. “Alright, alright.”

As Crowley watched Aziraphale walk off (absentmindedly checking out his naked bum) he began to notice this cozy warmth in his belly.

Weird. Must be an after effect from their lovemaking session. He shrugged it off and left the bed to whip on some clothes for the day.


	2. Something’s wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening to Crowley. But he doesn’t know what it is. The answer is quite shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven’t updated this in a long while I’ve just been incredibly busy. This is probably how long each chapter is going to take....apologies....

_3 weeks later_

Crowley knew there was something wrong with him. He could not only tell from perspective but also from instinct. If anyone had a relationship status with him then they’d instantly notice a change to his demeanor as well.

But these thoughts didn’t just instantly pop up. It’s not like an illness you get hit with out of nowhere. This sort of feeling is one that grows more obvious as the situation becomes more visible to the mind.

It all started last week when he woke up one morning feeling…hungry. As a celestial being, he doesn’t need food to rely on for energy. And the only liquids he ever drinks is coffee and anything that contained the tiniest bit of alcohol or caffeine.

What made the feeling even more strange was that he wanted a specific fruit: a fucking apple. This fruit will never leave him alone, will it?

Then the second strangest thing happened that same day (though not as bad as craving apples) when Crowley entered his bathroom. He froze mid walk when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked…different.

Well, he looked the same as he always did when waking up in the morning. His hair was a tangly mess and the bags under his eyes were more prominent then usual. But there was a slight…glow to his features.

This occurrence he was able to shrug off easily because he has days where he looks like shit but also still somehow has a sort of beauty, too. That’s usually how it was. So it fitted well.

But his apple craving didn’t leave him alone for the rest of the day. It was like a minor headache. He was able to go on with his daily schedule, though.

Then, as the days went on, the minor headache turned into an unbearable migraine. Instead of going away, the urge to sink his teeth into a sweet, juicy apple continued to cross his mind more and more frequently.

Not only did it start to affect his thoughts but it started to affect his body.

It happened the very next day while he was in the middle of watching TV (some Golden Girls). A food commercial had popped up and his belly let out a loud rumble at the site of all the dishes being shown. The sound made him jump like a scared cat from his slouched position on the couch and he curled in on himself. He’s never heard his stomach make that sound before so it was rather surprising.

But even then, Crowley didn’t give in, trying to reign it in like a drug addiction. Sadly, that only made things worse.

The next few days after that, it was all he could think about. It all made him rather grouchy. When he was caring (more like abusing) to his plants, they kept on trying to hide their ripe green leaves because his words were so sharp and cruel. He snarled at their meek attempts but otherwise left them alone for the rest of the day because he was already using up enough energy to ignore his growling stomach and the aching hunger.

He finally cracked the very next morning when he tried to get out of bed. The moment he stood up, his vision started to blur and he felt so lightheaded and dizzy that he almost fell to the ground. He quickly sat back down.He covered his face in both hands, trying to will away the black spots in his vision. He reluctantly forced himself to admit he couldn’t keep ignoring this.

So with the little strength he had, he whipped on a Queen t-shirt and jeans, pulled his messy red hair into a pony tail, jammed his shades onto his face and drove off to the closest grocery store to get himself some apples.

The dizziness was fully gone by the time he arrived but instead was left with a very bad headache that taunted him the entire way. When he found a crate full of ripe red apples, his mouth watered and his belly gave a low rumble. It took all of his nerves to not jump into the pile of red fruit and gobble them all up. But he did buy a good amount at the register, the cashier giving him a weird glance but nothing more.

When he returned home, he wasted no time in setting the bundle of apples on the table, some easily escaping the plastic bag he carried them in and rolling all over the place on the kitchen counter.

Crowley snatched an apple that was a deep red and was bigger than all the rest, washed it, then took a big bite. When the juice hit his forked tongue, he couldn’t help but loudly moan at the delicious satisfaction it brought to him. But then he quickly covered his mouth to stop himself.

That was when he finally listened to his senses that were yelling at him that something was _wrong._

Before he had the chance to think it over, his telephone rang.

_Aziraphale!_

The demon scampered over to his office desk where the phone was and instantly picked up after the second ring.

“Angel?”

“Hello, Crowley!”

Crowley felt a huge smile curve onto his face and his heart skipped a beat at the sound of his fiancé’s voice. After the night the demon had proposed to him, the angel had went on a researching spree to learn how to prepare a wedding, who usually attended, the types of traditions, etc. He had told Crowley before he left that he wanted no interruptions, not even from him. So Crowley had no idea how much progress Aziraphale has made these past three weeks but he hoped it was enough. He missed holding his husband, ruffling his fluffy white hair and…oh so much more that he yearned to do with him when he was finished.

“Heh, I haven’t heard your voice in ages,” Crowley said coolly, even though on the inside he wanted to gush about how long it’s been. “You almost done yet?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Ugh, Aziraphale,” Crowley groaned. “The wedding doesn’t have to be that fancy or over-the-top dazzling. Just invite a few of our friends to a nice location where a wedding would take place that isn’t a church and we can say our vows there. You really don’t have to go all out for me, angel. Besides, I really miss you….when will you be done?”

“I’m sorry I’m taking so long, my dear,” he replies sympathetically. “I promise you. I’m almost done. Just give me one more week and then you can pop back over for dinner. Do you think you can wait a bit longer? For me?”

Even though the angel couldn’t see it, Crowley was actually pouting. This last week had been torture from the apple craving and now all he could think about was the need to wrap his arms around his lovely chubby angel. He was able to survive not talking to Aziraphale for long periods of time before but now he was afraid to even hang up the phone. He didn’t want to be alone.

The demon huffed. “Fine. But you better call me once you’re done.”

“Oh, thank you, my love,” Aziraphale exclaims happily, melting Crowley’s heart. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“That’s all I need to hear,” Crowley said softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Crowley.” Then he hung up.

Crowley cradled the phone close to his chest, missing Aziraphale’s gentle voice already. It was going to be a long week. But first, he needed to find out what was going on with himself.

—————

Crowley examined his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The glow to his features hadn’t left. These symptoms, the glowing and apple craving, still made no sense to him. He was coming up blank with whatever was causing them. Asking Aziraphale was out of the question because he already had his hands full as it was. His only other option was the next best thing compared to his angel and his books: the internet.

A little while ago, Crowley had been gifted an old beat-up computer from Newton who had said he had no need for it any longer. And even though Crowley knew he was one hundred percent never going to use it, he took the damn thing anyways. So it hasn’t been used….until now.

It embarrassed Crowley that he was going to human technology for answers. Especially considering the fact he’s a celestial being that has been on earth for over 6000 years. And, not being human, there probably wasn’t going to be any answers for his symptoms. But, from what he’s learned, humans have been known to experience the symptom of craving specific foods, so that wasn’t a total loss. Hell, even Aziraphale would have cravings all the time after being introduced to so many foods but the angel always preferred the term getting peckish.

Crowley blew the dust off the computer screen as it began to slowly wake up from it’s long nap. Once ready, Crowley typed into the google search bar:

_‘Glowing skin and cravings mean what?’_

He hit enter. The results that popped up only talked about human habits (Crowley wasn’t human!) and, in the end, didn’t give him the answers he was looking for. The demon huffed frustratedly, slamming the computer closed. As predicted, the internet was no help.

—————

The next morning, Crowley woke up to another headache. What a great fucking way to start the day, he thought. So he stood up slowly to avoid getting dizzy again and went to the kitchen. He could really do with some coffee. It always was a good remedy for when his body was feeling extra sluggish in the morning.

He got some coffee brewing, picking up another apple. He bit down and silently moaned, savoring the juicy taste. Once the coffee was ready, Crowley downed the entire thing, wanting nothing more than to induce himself with enough of caffeine to get his body through the day.

Unfortunately, he regrets the action a few seconds later.

He gags at the bitter taste. His stomach gurgles unpleasantly and a huge wave of nausea hits him so hard that he finds himself sprinting for the bathroom. He kneels in front of the toilet seat just in time before he vomits up all of the contents of his stomach. Once he’s done, he rests his head against the toilet seat, waiting for the sickly feeling in his stomach to go away.

This was so strange. He loved coffee! It gave him energy when his body couldn’t! So what changed? This had to be another symptom. With the little strength he had, Crowley stood on wobbly legs and returned to the laptop on his desk.

This time when typing into the Google search bar, he put in:

_‘Glowing skin, cravings, and nausea mean what?’_

He clicked enter. To his relief, the results that popped up were different from before. But that feeling quickly vanished from his mind and quickly replaced with dread when he read each of the links. His eyes widened and his breathing fell short. He felt as if he was going to start throwing up again at what he was reading.

It couldn’t be…there was no possible way!

His body tells him other wise, the nauseating feeling returning to his stomach. He rested a hand on his belly, taking deep breaths to try to keep calm and steady himself. Crowley knew there was only one way to find out if what the bloody internet was bluntly hinting towards was true. And he didn’t want to shroud himself in mystery about what was going on in his body.

With no time to spare, Crowley left his apartment to find the nearest pharmacy.

—————

The entire time, Crowley’s heart was pounding loudly and ominously in his ears as he went through the process of buying the packet of pregnancy tests. The cashier up front, a very nice young lady, only gave one glance at the product Crowley held in his hands and gave him a bright smile. “Best wishes to your wife.”

Crowley forced a grin and gave her a small nod. He’d rather she assume he had a wife than assume _he_ was the one expecting. Which was what he was going to find out soon enough. So far, all signs are pointing to ‘yes.’

Once he returned to the kitchen of his apartment, he unwrapped one of the pregnancy tests and held it in his hand, eyeing it nervously. I need to do this, he thought. It was simple enough: drink some water, piss into a cup, dip the stick in and wait a few minutes, then get the result. But a part of him was keeping his feet stuck to the floor.

He shook his head. “Come on, get a hold of yourself. It’ll most likely be a false alarm.”

The words did the trick. He poured himself some water and downed the entire thing in one gulp. But he did it slowly so he wouldn’t accidentally throw it all back up again. Then he waited.

What if this was all for nothing? Crowley asked himself. What if his corporation was just going through an after effect from some weird thing he did recently, whatever it was? The food craving was probably from not eating enough. But it never bothered him before. And why apples? Maybe God messing with him. He couldn’t possibly be pregnant! Crowley moaned, holding his head in his hands as his thoughts ran about in his head like frantic little butterflies. Oh, how he wished Aziraphale were here. But he was still too busy planning their bloody wedding! Crowley almost regrets proposing to his angel because he didn’t expect to be away from his husband this long after their—wait!

His head shot up as he came to a realization. What if their one night of lovemaking caused all this?! If so, then Crowley will have a bone to pick with his angel for most likely knocking him up.

A few hours later, he felt the urge to pee and knew it was time to take the test. He picked up the stick he had unwrapped as well as a plastic cup to contain his urine and headed over to the bathroom. He followed the instructions, set a timer on his phone, then went outside and waited. He didn’t want to watch the slow reveal so he sat on the edge of his bed, counting the seconds until it was ready.

Those few minutes felt like eternity. It didn’t help his pounding heartbeat or the fact that he could barely breathe. He wished for Aziraphale’s soothing presence to help him through this. How would he even announce this to Aziraphale if it was true? How would Aziraphale take it? Does he even want to have children? It was something they never delved into before because they never thought of themeselves actually becoming parents. Crowley didn’t even know if he’d ever be prepared for having kids. What was he going to do?!

Crowley shook his head again. His thoughts were spiraling out of control and it wasn’t helping him right now. He crossed his arms, feeling goosebumps forming. He was so terrified. He just wanted all this waiting to end.

He jumped at the sound of the timer after total silence for 3 minutes. The test was ready. Time to see the results. Crowley stood, staring at the stick in the cup. Then, slowly but surely, he made his way towards it, one step at a time. It was as if he was walking to his doom.

With a paper towel, he lifted the stick from the liquid and dried it off, in the meantime hiding the results. The whole time he felt like his lungs were going to explode. He took a breath and closed his eyes to keep his nerves at bay.

“Here it goes,” he whispered to himself. “No going back.”

Then he opened his eyes and lifted the test close to his gaze. He unraveled the paper towel from the stick.

There were two lines….

He was pregnant.

—————

Time froze.

Crowley’s eyes were glued to those two lines, just staring at them, trying to acknowledge what they meant. Then it finally clicked. And the dam broke. His vision blurred and one crystal clear tear fell onto the stick. Then more drops followed, falling from his eyes like waterfalls.

Crowley’s legs buckled beneath him and he crumpled to the floor. He leaned against the wall for support. He found himself gagging and reaching for the toilet. He threw up all the contents of his stomach, crying through the entire process. Even after everything had been eliminated from his stomach, he was still dry heaving. Then those heaves turned into quiet sobs of fear. They grew in volume as the fear increased in his mind.

He was actually pregnant! But it wasn’t safe! Yes, Crowley loved children but he knew having ones of his own were out of the question. Not only that but they were Aziraphale’s as well! That means there was a hybrid celestial child in his belly! It was all Crowley could think about.

Hell and Heaven would come back once they knew. Just because it had been one year since they cut ties doesn’t mean they haven’t backed off from them completely. They’re probably watching, waiting at any moment to take another shot at him and Aziraphale. Well, once they learned of Crowley’s pregnancy they’ll definitely strike.

“What am I going to do?!” He sobbed, curling In on himself. He didn’t want to feel pain like the fall; like the burning of Aziraphale’s bookshop. Is losing his own children next on the list? He didn’t want to feel pain like that anymore. He hugged himself close.

Yes…he wanted children. But the chances of safely having one for Crowley were low.

There was never an opportunity for children….

All the sobs had finally left Crowley’s body. He slumped against the wall. His gaze looked about the small bathroom, noticing how silent it had become. He couldn’t have been more thankful for the quiet in that moment. Just him and his thoughts and emotions. He definitely wouldn’t have wanted it to be like that forever but right now…it suited him.

He laid a hand on his flat stomach. He looked down at it. Sure it was normal now but it was only going to get bigger. And since he was so skinny he’d be showing real soon. There was no hiding it.

There was something he wanted to check on. He rested his other hand on his stomach as well and closed his eyes. He felt a warm tingling sensation in his belly. In his vision it was dark. Then came a small flame. He knew that small flame would only bloom into a beautiful ball of light; a star. But for now, it was still rather delicate inside his womb. Which was alright. But there was something else…

He strained a little to finally hear it. A heartbeat. And another one overlapping it! Crowley looked closer and the flame divided into two. They had been so close together they had made one flame. Two beings…

_Twins!_

Crowley gasped, all oxygen leaving his lungs. He was carrying not one but TWO babies! Hot tears slid down his cheeks. But they weren’t sad tears. They were happy ones. All anxiety from before seemed to have vanished. These babies were all that mattered now. He gently brushed at the spot where he felt them growing with his thumb. They were tiny now but they were going to be big real soon.

“i’m pregnant,” Crowley admitted softly, testing the phrase on his tongue. It felt amazing. “I’m going to be a mother.”

So what if Heaven and Hell found out about him and his children? He’d protect them with all his might. And he knows so will Aziraphale.

Oh, wait! He still needed to announce this to Aziraphale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Hope you enjoyed it! Now back to my other fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, aren’t they? And if you’re looking for smut on my account in the future, I’m sorry, but I don’t like writing those kinds of things. It makes me uncomfortable and i don’t like delving into it. And sex scenes in general just turn me off.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, tho!


End file.
